User talk:Zorro T. Dracoyena
Special Notices - Halloween episodes for ZNC, the HQ Crew, and Time Portals now complete! Access them from the archive section at the bottom of my user page or go to the HQ Crew ad (when it's finally up there.) This is Zorro's Talk Page!!! What goes on people? If you are a Pikachu, you have come too far. Please turn your little electric butt around and walk out of here. Thank you. So! Welcome to this place of placeness! If ya wanna know what you can do up in here, read the followin' stuff. Talk to me You can (obviously) talk to me. I'm more knowledgable than most people think, so ask away! Random conversations You are free to get me talking about something completely random. In this case, you should title your heading "Random Conversation - (your name)" and then you ask something or say a random word. Surveys I will gladly answer questions for school projects and there's a good chance that I'll ask you a question for a school project too. If I have a project, there will be an announcement at the top of the talk page and probably at the top of The Misadventures of the HQ Crew Archive. Pet names If I decide your an alright dude or dudette, I'll likely give you a "pet name." If you want a different pet name, just ask. I'm very imaginative! Writer's block? My imagination's goin' nonstop (it's really bad if does stop) and I'll gladly help you get out of a hole with your... what do you people call it? Fanon? I also try to be as grammatically correct as possible (while still keeping my southern accent) and I offer constructive - and sometimes blunt - criticism. I also have a tendency to sound kinda mean when I'm not trying to be... sorry if I accidently offend you! Punctuality is key... I usually answer messages right away, but there are a few exceptions: #I don't go on the computer on Saturday and I don't usually go on Sunday. #I don't go on the computer on days that there's no school (holiday, teacher workday, etc.) #For those of you in the United Kingdom, I don't get out of school until it's, like, 7 pm where you are. #Most of the time, I get on the computer anywhere from 5 - 6 pm. #If you happen to catch me writing fanon - as I'm adding stuff to my fanon everytime I'm up in here - then it may take an hour depending on how long it takes me to finish. #I'll sometimes get really mad about... well, it varies. But if I get into one of those kill-everyone-you-see moods I'm not even gonna come here in an effort to not, well, kill you. So that's everything I can think of at the moment. Continue on with your day/night, sir and misses. Teh G-Force }} }} The Control Variable Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Froot Loops, Honey Nut Cheerios, Trix Cereal, Eggo Buttermilk Waffles (without syrup), Cup Noodles, frozen churros, garlic bread (don't really like it too much, though *shifty eyes*), etc... What do you eat? I have never heard of anyone eating that fast...}} Answers The thingy majiggy IDK! Pumpkins are Evil During Christmas ROLLER COASTER! Actually, you might want to ask someone else to make you an ad...I'm probably not gonna be able to does it anytime soon...I be very busy, and I tend to procrastinate...a lot.}} }} }} Cloned Mice are Tasty Dunno why it's happening again...}} }} Pickled Toez }} Evanf Why not? An Admin is high rank. And it is fun to be one. Evanf LOL i dont go online much..... now dat im in middle skool i have homework everyday including weekendz. Plutarch Heavensbee }} }} And I do not like my Biology teacher very much. And everything be confusing. And I don't like how I have to have different classmates for each subject. And many other things. Yes... *shifty eyes*}} }} Hey! Omg this new wikia is so hard dundundah 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac. }} }} }} Gosh! You should've bit him! }} Yayzors! EEP! Why do you think I don't like you? Have I said something wrong?}} I don't really think you're a "nuisance" or anythin'. Though, I usually dunno what to say to your very...eccentric remarks. }} Just started high school, and so far, I don't really talk much to people, except for some old middle school classmates, occasionally... But uh...steroids? }} }} And the first thing I did was scroll all the way down and skim your user page...I was like, whoa, this thing is big. Yeah. I dunno.}} }}